mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Mario
250px Mario yleensä. |koko nimi=Mario |ensiesiintyminen=[[Donkey Kong (peli) Donkey Kong]] (1981) |lajit=Human Ihminen |yhteys=Mushroom Kingdom, Brooklyn |viime esiintyminen=''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) |näyttelee=Peter Cullen (The Saturday Supercade) Toro Furuya (The Great Mission to Save Princess Peach) Lou Albano (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) Walker Boone (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 ja Super Mario World) Bob Hoskins (Super Mario Bros. elokuva) Mark Graue (Hotel Mario) Ronald B Ruben {Mario Teaches Typing) Charles Martinet (useimmissa peleissa, aloittanut Mario's Game Gallerystä) }} Mario on japanissa tehty putkimies, joka on todella suosittu maailmassa. Mario on ollut 116 pelissä (joihin ei lasketa uusia versioita). Super Mario pelejä on muun muuassa Mario Kart Wii, Super Paper Mario ja Super Mario 64. Mariosta on myös elokuva, mikä ei kyllä myynnissä menestynyt. Super Mario on viiksekäs italialainen putkimies. Ennen putkimies uraa Mario oli puuseppä. Mariosta on myös tv sarja: Super Mario Bros Super Show, katso pätkä sitä Youtubessa. Super Mario on myös ollut sivu henkilönä, esim. Luigi's Mansion pelissä. Mario oli alun perin Jumpman, mutta nimi muuttui Marioksi. Marion esiesiintyminen oli vuonna 1981 Donkey Kong pelissä, vaikka silloin Mario oli vielä Jumpman. Marion loi Shigeru Miyamoto 1980-luvulla, ja Mariosta tuli menestys. Joka vuosi tulee keskimäärin 20 Mario -peliä. Mario on ollut kaikenlaisissa peleissä kuten: rallipeleistä, tappelupeleistä, tasohyppelypeleistä ja monenlaisista muissa peleissä. Mariolla on myös veli jonka nimi on Luigi. Ulkoasu right|100px|Super Mario Pelissä Super Mario Bros. Huomatkaa grafiikkinen muutos Yleensä Mario on punapaitainen ja sinihaalarinen mies, jolla on ruskeat hiukset sekä kulmakarvoitus ja siniset silmät. Mariolla on punainen lippalakki, jossa on painettuna M-kirjain. Mariolla on viikset; Jumpmanin aikaisella "pikseligrafiikalla" oli todella vaikeaa tehdä hahmolle suuta, joten pelin tekijät päättivät tehdä hahmolleen viikset peittämään suun. Mariolla on monissa peleissä myös "erikoisasuja" kuten esimerkiksi Super Mario Galaxyssa: Bee Mario, Boo Mario, Fire Mario ja vieteri Mario. Bee Mario pystyy lentänään, Fire Mario pystyy "heittämään" tulipalloja, Boo Mario pystyy menemään seinien läpi. Kahdessa ensimmäisessä Super Mario Bros. -pelissä Mariolla oli punaiset housut ja sininen paita, mutta nämä värit vaihtoivat paikkaa kolmannessa pelissä ja yhdistelmä on sittemmin pysynyt samana. Syytä asun vaihtamiseen ei tiedetä. Äänähdyksiä *''"It's-a-me, Mario!"'' - Super Mario 64 *''"Lets-a-play!"'' - Mario Tennis: Power Tour *''"Let's-a-go!"'' - monet pelit *''"Thank you so much for to playing-a my game!"'' - Super Mario 64/Super Mario Galaxy *''"Mama-mia!"'' - monet pelit *''"Come on!"'' - Mario Party 8 *''"So long-a Bowser!"'' - Super Mario 64 *''"Fantastico!"'' - Mario Hoops 3 on 3 *''"Just what I needed"'' - Super Mario Advance thumb|120px|[[Fire Marioksi pystyy muuttumaan, kun Mario syö Fire Flowerin.]] Historia Mariolla on noin 200 peliä, mutta valitsimme niistä parhaat. Mario Bros. -pelit Mario Bros. Mario Bros. on ensimmäinen Mariopeli, jossa kaytetään nimeä Mario. Tämä julkaistiin harvoille kotitietokoneille, mutta myös Nintendon omalle pelikonsolille, Nintendo Entertainment System:ille. Mario Bros.:ssa oli Luigin ja Koopa Troopan ensiesiintyminen. Tämä peli kuului tasoloikka peleihin. Mario Bros. oli yksinkertainen peli; Siinä piti puhdistaa kenttä vihollisista. Kaksinpeleissä pelattiin niin kauan, että jommalta kummalta loppuvat elämät. Vihollisia taltutettiin joko hypäämällä niiden alla olevaan tiileen, tai hypätä POW laatikkoa päin. Jos vihollista ei potkaise pois ruudulta, sen väri muttuu ja siitä tulee nopeampi. Koopa Troopien värit * Vihreä Koopa Troopa *Lila Koopa Troopa *Punainen Koopa Troopa Rapujen värit *Punainen Rapu *Sininen Rapu *Pinkki Rapu Super Mario Bros. Bowser on kaapannut Princess Peachin. Marion pitää auttaa Princess Peachi Bowserin kynsistä. Mario kulkee seitsemän linnaa läpi, ja löytää vain Toadeja, kunnes kahdeksannesta löytyy Princess Peach. Peli on vaikea, ja pelattavaksi hahmoksi voi ottaa myös Luigin. Super Mario Bros. 2 Tulossa... Super Mario Bros. 3 Pelissä Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser ja koopalingsit ovat palanneet Mushroom Kingdomiin, ja varastaneet taikasauvat (Magic Wands), jonka seurauksena Mushroom Kuninkaat ovat muuttuneet koiriksi. Samaan aikaan katala Bowser kidnappaa prinsessa Peachin, ja nappaa hänen linnansa Dark Landiin, jossa Marion pitäisi taistella Bowserin kanssa, kunnes onjo taistellut Koopalingsejen kanssa. Mariolle tuli paha tehtävä, mutta se on kestettävä, tai prinsessa Peach ei voi enää hallita Mushroom Kingdomia, ja Bowser muuttuu sen haltijaksi. New Super Mario Bros. Tulossa... New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Tulossa 3D Mario pelit Super Mario 64 Tulossa... Super Mario 64 DS Virallinen artikkeli on Super Mario 64 DS. Pelissä Super Mario 64 DS, prinsessa Peach kutsuu Marion, Luigin ja Warion syömään Peachin tekemää kakkua, mutta jotakin on vinossa, Mario, Luigi ja Wario ei enää palaakkaan linnan pihalle, ja tunteja on kulunut. Linna on lähes autio. Peli alotetaan sen jälkeen, kun kamera hyypiö on puhunut Yoshin kanssa, ja sanonut, ettei Mario ja muut ystävykset ole vielä palannut. Voit aukasta linnan oven, kun menet pieneen labyrinttiin, ja otat jänöjussin kiinni. Pelin ideana on, että Yoshin pitää pelastaa Mario, Wario ja Luigi, ja sitten Marion pitää pelastaa prinsessa Peach. Peli on läpäisty lopullisesti, kun olet saanut 150 tähteä, ja pelastanut prinsessa Peachin Bowserin kynsistä. Palauta täten järjestys Mushroom Kingdomiin. Super Mario Sunshine Super Mario Sunshinessakin Mario esiintyy pelattavana hahmona. Hän siinä pelissä matkustaa Peachin, Toadsworthin ja Toadien kanssa Isle Delfinolle. Kuitenkin loma menee pieleen, ja Marioa syytetään saaren saastuttamisesta. Eli Marion on nyt pelastettava Shine Spritet ja pudistettava koko saari. Mariolla on tässä pelissä erilaisia liikkeitä, ja uusi liike on nuorallakävely. Mariolla on myös F.L.U.D.D., jolla tämä voi ampua vettä erilaiailla tavoilla. Tässä pelissä Marion ääninäyttelijä on sama, mikä aina, eli Charlers Martinet. Mario pääsee myös ratsastaman Yoshilla. Super Mario Galaxy Tulossa... Super Mario Galaxy. 2 Tulossa... Muut Super Mario World Tulossa... Super Mario Land Tulossa... Donkey Kong-pelisarja Donkey Kong Donkey Kong pelisarjassa, ennenkuin Mario, tai oikeastaan Jumpman oli vielä aikuinen, hän oli rakastunut hienoon tyttöön, Paulineen. Jumpmanilla oli vielä mutkia matkassa tytön omaksi saamiseksi; Paha Donkey Kong oli kidnapannut Paulinen, ja Jumpmanin pitäisi pelastaa hänet. Siinäkin oli vielä mutkia matkassa; lavat eivät olleet toisissaan kiinni, vaan erillään. Näin Jumpman joutui elämänsä pahimpaan tilanteeseen, jolloin Pauline on Donkey Kongilla, lavat erillään, ja tikkaitakin vain harvoissa lavoissa. Mario oli kuitenkin päättänyt pelastaa Paulinen, ja sen myös tekee, jos sinä autat häntä. Donkey Kong peli on vanha kolikkopeli, jota pelattiin Nintendo Entertainment Systemillä, eli NESillä. Donkey Kong on suosittu peli. Donkey Kong jr. Pelissä Donkey Kong jr, Jumpman on luultavasti saanut Paulinen Donkey Kongin käsistä, ja vanginnut Donkey Kongin. Donkey Kong jr. on kuitenkin paikalla, ja yrittää pelastaa isänsä. Tässä pelissä et voi ohjata Jumpmania, vaan sinun pitää ohjata Donkey Kong jr.'rää. Tämä peli ei ollut läheskään niin suosittu, kuin Donkey Kong peli. Super Smash Bros.-pelisarja Mario on esiintynyt jokaisessa Super Smash Bros.-pelissä. Hän on aina ollut valmis hahmo. Erikoisliikkeet Fireballs Fireballs eli tulipallot on Marion peruserikoinen. Siinä erikoisessa Mario ampuu tulipalloja, ja niitä voi ampua peräkkäin. Yhdestä tulipallosta nousee vahinkoprosentti 5%. Tämä erikoisliike on aina ollut Marion peruserikoisena, ja Super Smash Bros.:ssa ja Meleessä kuuluu sellainen ääni, millainen ääni kuuluu sivustakatsotuissa tasphyppelyissä kun ampuu tulipalloja. Myös Luigilla on tämä erikoisliike, mutta erot ovat ne, että Luigin tulipallot ovat erivärisiä (vihreitä) ja nämä ovat voimakkaampia (yhdestä nousee 6%). Cape Cape on Marion sivuerikoinen, ja siinä erikoisliikkeesä tämä lyö keltaisella viitalla. Tästä nousee vahinkoprosentti 8%, eli tämä erikoisliike ei ole kovin vahva. Tämä liike esiintyy Meleessä ja Brawlissa, mutta ei Super Smash Bros.:ssa. Meleessä tästä erikoisliikkeestä on tehty pokaali. Super Jump Punch Super Jump Punch on Marion yläerikoinen Super Smash Bros.-pelisarjassa. Tässä erikoisliikkeessä Mario menee vastustajaa päin, ja "varastaa tältä kolikoita", ja siitä nousee vahinkoprosentti 12%. Myös Luigilla on tämä erikoisliike, mutta hänellä se on erilainen: Luigilla tämän osuessa vastustajaan, tämä lennähtää korkealle, ja vahinkoprosentti nousee 25 prosenttia. Kun Luigi on tehnyt iskun hän kääntyy väärin päin ja putoaa samassa asennossa. Toki Luigi voi myös "varastaa kolikoita". Marion (tai Luigin) tehdessä tätä erikoisliikettä, hän on samanlaisessa asennossa, missä on hän tai Luigi on hyppyasennossa normaaleissa tasohyppelyissä. Mario tornado Mario Tornado on Marion alaerikoinen Super Smash Bros.:issa ja Super Smash Bros. Meleessä. Siinä erikoisliikkeessä Mario tekee eräänlaisen pyörähdysiskun. Tämä muistuttaa Luigin alaerikoista, Luigi Cyclonea. Super Smash Bros. Brawlissakin tämän saa jollakin tavalla, ei kuitenkaan alaerikoisella, sillä Brawlissa Mariolla alaerikoinen on F.L.U.D.D.. F.L.U.D.D. F.L.U.D.D. on Marion alaerikoinen Super Smash Bros. Brawlissa. Tässä liikkeessä Mario ampuu vettä tästä laitteesta. Veden voimakkuutta voi säätää sillä tavalla, että ei heti ammu vettä kun on tehnyt sen erikoisliikkeen. Ja sitten kun on hetken aikaa odotellut, Mario välkkyy, ja se on merkki siitä, että hänen vetensä on ladattuna. Sitten vain pitää ampua vettä, mutta se ei ole kovinkaan tehokas. Siitä erikoisliikkeestä ei nouse vahinkoprosentti mitenkään. Mario Finale thumb|Mario Finale Mario Finale on Marion Final Smash-liike. Siinä liikkeessä Mario ampuu jonkinlaista tulta. Siinä ei kuole kovin helposti, mutta jonkinlaisissa yhteyksissä siinä voi kuolla hyvin helposti. Tämä Final Smash esitettiin E3 2006-messuilla, kun näytettiin Super Smash Bros. Brawlia. Erillaisia Mario asuja *Fire Mario *Mini Mario *Mega Mario *Raccoon Mario *Frog Mario *Tanooki Mario *Metal Mario *Vanish Mario *Bee Mario *Boo Mario *Hammer Mario *Cape Mario *Rabbit Mario *Wing Mario *Ice Mario *Spring Mario *Rainbow Mario *Flying Mario *Pinguin Mario *Ice Mario *Dr. Mario *Bomb Mario *Plane Mario *Proppeller Mario *Rainbow Mario *Rabbit Mario *Shell Mario *Small Mario *Superball Mario *Superstar Mario Marion kutsumanimiä Jumpman Jumpman oli Marion entinen kutsumanimi, joka vaihtui sittemmin Marioksi pelissä Mario Bros.. Jumpman nimeä käytettiin esimerkiksi Donkey Kong pelissä, ja sen lisäosissa. Jumpmanin tyttöystävä oli tässä vielä Pauline, eikä kuin nykyään Mariolla, eli Princess Peach. Jumpman yritti ensimmäisessa Donkey Kong pelissä pelastaa Paulinen katalan Donkey Kongin kynsistä, joka oli kidnapannut Paulinen. Taktiikka Marion pelastamiseen (Super Mario 64 DS) * Tarvitset 8 tähteä. Aloitus/Maahanpääsy: Mene linnan aulaan, ja mene portaikot ylös. Sitten mene oikealle, ja avaa ovi, johon tarvii yhden tähden. Olet nyt hahmon valitsemishuoneessa. Mene vain eteenpäin, suoraan ovesta sisään. Nyt olet Minipeli huoneessa. Mene taas eteenpäin, kunnes näet kahdeksan tähden oven. Aukaise se, ja pääset huoneeseen, jossa on Marion taulu (ja kun sinulla on Luigi hankittuna, täällä on pieni pupu, jolta saa avaimen uuteen minipeliin). Mene Marion tauluun, ja pääset kenttään. Maanläpäisy: Hyvin yksinkertainen ohje: Varo Goombia, älä ikinä hyppää lavoista alas, sillä siellä on huurua, joka satuttaa. Mene taso läpi menemällä aloituspaikastasi vain eteenpäin, kunnes olet isolla kasvinvarrella. Hyppää kasvinvarteen, ja Yoshi alkaa kiivetä sitä, kun painat "↑" nappia, tai voit myös nopeuttaa kiipeämistä painamalla samaanaikaa "Y" nappia. Mene ylhäällä oikealle päin, ja muista olla tippumasta. Mene niin pitkälle, kun näet ison aukon. Mene siitä alas hyppäämällä. Pomon tappaminen thumb|160px|Tämä kuva [[Paper Mario -pelistä]] Suosittelisin pelaajan harjoittelemaan tätä varten. Juttele siinä Goombossin kanssa, kunnes hän haluaa sinun kuolevan. Goomboss rupeaa juoksemaan sinua päin. Koita siis juosta Goombossin ympäri, kunnes olet selkäpuolella. Ota yksi Goomba suuhusi, ja heitä se Goombossia päin. Tämä pitää tehdä kolme kertaa, ennenkun saat Marion huoneen avaimen (Huom! Goomboss kasvaa, ja juoksee nopeammin jokaisesta kerrasta, kun sinä heität häneen Goomban, eli kannattaa olla varuillaan). Galleria Kuva:SunshineMairo.jpg Super Mario Sunshine Kuva:SuperMario.jpg| Super Mario 64 DS Kuva:NewMario.jpg| New Super Mario Bros. Kuva:MarioParty8Mario.PNG| Mario Party 8 Kuva:GalaxyMario.jpg| Super Mario Galaxy Kuva:BrosWiiMario.jpg| New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kuva:WinterMario.jpg| Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Triviaa *Ennen Super Mario Bros. pelin julkaisua Mario tunnettiin nimellä Jumpman. *Mariolla ei ollut suuta Mario Bros. pelissä, koska Jumpmanin aikaisella "pikseligrafiikalla" oli todella vaikeaa tehdä hahmolle suuta, joten pelin tekijät päättivät tehdä hahmolleen viikset peittämään suun. *Mario on ollut yli 200 pelissä, joista tunnetuimmat ovat Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario 64 ja Super Mario Galaxy. *Mario on tullut tunnetuksi Super Mario Bros. pelistä. Viitteet Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Sankarit Luokka:Pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Mario Kart-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Ihmiset Luokka:Mario Baseball -pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Super Smash Bros.-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Miespuoliset hahmot Luokka:Mario & Sonic-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot